


Faith, Doubt (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Doubt, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Because it’s right to give a John to go with a Sherlock.</i>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Faith, Doubt (a 221B)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MirithGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirithGriffin/gifts).



> _Because it’s right to give a John to go with a Sherlock._

My army discs say WATSON, JH, CofE. The “Church of England” was a default; she raised me but we’ve mostly parted ways.

To prepare for Afghanistan, I still tucked away a list of hymns with my will.

My logical love would be appalled by how much I pray. Simple things: Please bless, heal, comfort. Thank you for this moment, these friends, this man. If there’s no God listening, those words needed to be said anyway.

Church rhythms are in my bones. But I’ll never forgive them for shaming Harry for how she’s made. It’s the most ridiculous miracle of my life that I’ve joined her in receiving their laments.

When Stamford asked me to be Alison’s godfather, I was honoured but uneasy. I finally refused; I’m too uncertain. He insisted.

The priest learnt of Sherlock and forbade it.

My diatribe at home ended in unexpected tears. Sherlock surprised me by holding his tongue. Holding me.

Stamford’s family switched parishes. (That also made me sodding cry.) Sherlock endured the service quietly and used his real smile in the pictures with my goddaughter.

This is my mystery of faith: I’m not sure if there is a God. I know Sherlock is God-sent.

One day they’ll sing “Abide with Me” as I asked, and I’ll finally know whether the poor in spirit are blessed.


End file.
